Lianthorn Lavellan
Lianthorn Lavellan is a Dalish Elf who spent almost half of his life living in the Silent Plains and Vyrantium, a city within the Tevinter Imperium. He is one of Thedas's most deadly, living, assassins. Overview Physical Appearance Lian has fair skin, pale blue eyes and freckles centered mostly around his nose and on the top half of his cheeks. All of this is framed by a blond lion's mane-like hairstyle. He has three beauty spots under the right side of his lips and one above his right brow. He has a graze-scar on his right cheek bone and a slash-like scar running down through his lips on the left side of his jowl. Personality Lian is easy-going, caring, brave, friendly, hardworking and loyal. He enjoys witty and sarcastic humour. He's also innocent for an assassin and someone of his age, jokes and suggestive comments of a lewd nature typically go unnoticed. 'Talents and Skills' Talents *Crafting Daggers - He loves daggers and sought out a weaponsmith to mentor him. *Cooking - He worked as a Sous Chef, assisting an elderly man to continue running his stall in Vyrantium. *Killing things. *Can Sing *Is a god at Tevinter Street Dancing(HC) which is like break dancing *Can follow targets unnoticed *Animal Handling - While animals dont always thank him, he's able to rehabilitate the ones he finds on his way. *Decent Massuer - Picked it up just to 'interrogate' a 'client' that he was following. Decided to stick with it. Skills *Survival Skills, from living in a forest for 15 years and a desert for 5. *Works well under pressure *Strong Leader Biography History WIP In-game WIP Post-game WIP Relationships Cassandra Pentaghast - At first he didn't like her, he understood that she had good reason to hold him prisoner, he had a magic in the palm of his hand that he didn't understand. Cassandra starts to trust and grows to like him as he continued to make descisions and act on 'the right thing to do'. Eventually he discovered her guilty pleasure, Swords and Shields, inquires about it and they end up being best friends, occassionally having sleepovers whener the next issue is released. Cullen Rutherford - Has great respect for Cullen. He is greatful for Cullen's council and dedication to the Inquisition. He encourages Cullen to stop taking lyrium and does everything he can to help. Josephine Montilyet - Immediately warmed up to her when she greeted him in Elven. The gesture was very much appreciated and he thinks she is a sweet lady and also admires her diplomatic skills and tact. Leliana -''' He's a little surprised, and relieved, that she couldn't find much information about him. He personally doesn't find her frightening like other people in the Inquisition, he thinks she is sweet. She's never had a bad thing to say about him and even commends him when she finds out he's an assassin. '''Morrigan - Initially he only trusted her out of necessity at Halamshiral. He became friendly with her eventually, but grew to distrust her once they learned of the Well of Sorrows because of her persistant requests to be the one to drink from it. Dorian Pavus - Lian fell for him the moment he saw him. His instinct told him not to trust Dorian once he announced he was from Minrathous, but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, believing that there are good people in Tevinter. They become friends, enjoying their mutual taste in humour. Things became a little awkward when Dorian started flirting with him, he hadn't even thought about his sexuality until he laid eyes on Dorian, it was a titanic struggle. One that lead to him becoming wreckless and seriously endangering himself, which Dorian scolded him for. Once Lian confessed exactly how he felt and how he was afraid there was something wrong with him, Dorian comforts and reassures him that he's perfectly normal. The two of them end up becoming inseperable. Post-Tresspasser he goes back to Tevinter with Dorian and protects him from the shadows. Sera - Thought she was a quirky person at first who happened to be skilled with a bow. However, very soon after inviting her to join the Inquisition, she starts having problems with everything that he does and they end up butting heads constantly. Solas -''' 'Vivienne -' 'Blackwall -' 'Varric - '''They got along well even from the beginning. It helped that Lian was already a fan of his series 'Harding in Hightown'. They share the same sense of humour and just mutually enjoy eachother's company. They become best friends in no time. Before Lian met Dorian, he was rather reserved, reclusive and at times sad. When any attempt that Varric made to talk with Lian resulted in Lian abruptly leaving, he gave Lian a journal, hoping that he could at least confide in a book, the act of kindness was definitely a big first step to helping Lian out of his shell. '''Iron Bull -' Having been a spy himself, he doesn't trust Bull, even though Bull openly admitted to being a Ben-Hassrath. He however, is aware of the gravity of his situation, needing any and all allies to take down the breach in the sky and to stop 'The Elder One' As soon as the Iron Bull saw Lian in action he knew, instantly, that the man was definitely trained by a Tevinter assassin. The two butt heads, especially when Lian refused to divulge any information to Bull regarding who had trained him. ' '''Miscellaneous' WIP Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery LLWhyaretheyworshippingme.png ScreenshotWin32_0084_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0037_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0062_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0116_Final.png LianPortrait.jpg ScreenshotWin32_0117_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0264_Final.png LLCollapseinthesnow.png ScreenshotWin32_0323_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0428_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0371_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0603_Final.png LLAngryTemple.png ScreenshotWin32_0561_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_0607_Final.png